Road Rage
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: The president's daughter is in town. Ryan is made to look after her. At a backed up road, three people with shotguns come up and open fire, killing innocent people. Now they have Ryan and the President's daughter for ransom.
1. Prologue

_Road Rage_

_Prologue_

I got the idea when I was in the car with my mom going to AC Moore. The traffic was backed up and this popped into my head. Sorry that part of it's confusing.

* * *

Hip hop music blared in the club making the glass dance. Strobe lights made everything look like it missed a beat. The DJ scratching at the turn tables. Everyone was either dancing, drinking, or throwing everything back up.

A 17 year old girl with long light brown hair danced with another 17 year old girl. They laughed as some boys started to dance with them. The first girl's dark blue eyes with gray around the middle were full of life. Her friend's light green eyes were mischievous.

"Your dad is going to kill you," the friend yelled to the other girl.

Chuckling, she replied, "What happens in Miami, stays in Miami."

"That's for Vegas, not Miami."

"Same difference."

The music changed to rock. The friend's short blonde hair covered part of her eyes as she began to head bang. The girl with brown hair couldn't help but laugh. Once her friend was finished head banging, she had to leave.

"Why do you have to leave?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Unlike you, I have to work."

"Party pooper."

"See you tomorrow."

Once her friend left, she decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up. She redid her make-up and fixed her hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw red liquid coming out from underneath the far stall. She knocked but received no answer. Slowly she pushed it open. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

A 20 year old woman was pinned to the wall by a knife stuck in her throat. Another knife was in her left eye. Blood dripped down her entire body. Quickly the girl backed up.

"Oh my…"

"God! It stinks in here," Frank groaned.

Eric chuckled, "Well we're in the bathroom. It can't smell like roses."

"Who found the body?" Horatio asked.

Frank and Horatio step out into the pitch black night, where everyone in the club was waiting. All alone on the sidewalk was the girl, her face buried in her hands.

"Claire Aubrey, the president's daughter," Frank told Horatio.

* * *

Next chapter shall be up soon if you all review!

I have a site called CSI Minia where you can post stories and just talk about CSI (any of them) in general. Just click on the homepage. Please join!


	2. Chapter One

_Road Rage_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Claire let out a heavy sigh. She removed her hands from her face when she heard someone call her name.

Horatio sat down next to her on the sidewalk.

"I didn't do anything," Claire immediately said.

"I know you didn't. So why don't you tell me what happened."

Claire told him what had happened, leaving out a few details.

"Shouldn't you have a bodyguard?"

"He went to the wrong state. So I'm here all by my self for spring break."

"I don't think your father would approve of that. So how about one of my CSIs look after you for the week?"

Claire stood up, "I-I-I just want to leave."

Before Horatio could protest, she flagged down a taxi and left. She went to her friend Maye's house (the other girl from the club). Finding the spare key under a flower pot, Claire let herself in.

A flashlight shinned on her back, "Claire?"

Claire turned around to see her yawning friend. Claire smiled at her.

"I thought you were going to stay out later?" Maye asked.

"No, I changed my mind," Claire lied.

Maye just shrugged, "You know where the guest room is."

"Thanks."

---Next day---

Around 10 the next morning, the doorbell rang. Again it rang and received no answer. Claire groaned in annoyance and put one of her pillows over her head. But the doorbell increased. A little pissed, she got out of bed, put on a long white robe, and answered the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw Horatio and Ryan.

"Do you have like a tracker on me or something?" Claire glared.

Horatio ignored the question, "We spoke with your father. He would like one of my men to escort you everywhere for the week."

Claire scoffed, "I don't need a baby sitter. I can take care of myself."

"We could put you in jail for the week for underage drinking." Ryan told her.

"I don't think so since I didn't have anything but water last night. If you don't believe me then ask the bartender."

Both CSIs didn't say anything.

Claire sighed, "Fine, I'll have an escort this week."

"Mr. Wolfe will be with you all week." Horatio said.

"Well the first place we're going is the mall, _Mr_. Wolfe."

Ryan groaned and Claire smirked.

The whole ride to the mall was quiet. Claire just stared out the window and Ryan kept his eyes on the road. Suddenly traffic stopped and many people began to honk their horns. Two cars were facing sideways, blocking the whole road. Three people exited from the cars with shotguns in their hands. They cocked them and began firing. The four cars in front of Ryan's hummer tried to get away but the drivers were all blown away. Claire tensed up as the ski masked figures came towards them.


	3. Chapter Two

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Two_

Sorry it's a little short.

* * *

Both doors swung open.

"Get out!" the leader barked.

Carefully, the two exited the hummer with their hands raised. One of them pushed Ryan against the hood and put the barrel against the back of his head. Ryan tightly closed his eyes.

"Wait! Don't kill him! If you do, you won't get anything from my father," Claire said without thinking.

The boss growled and told the other man to lower his gun. A gray van came speeding down to them. The door slid open to show another masked person. The boss hopped in and Ryan and Claire were pushed in with the other two.

The van made a quick "U" turn before peeling out. It took a sharp turn that made Claire and Ryan slam into the walls. It came to a sudden halt and Claire and Ryan were on top of each other.

"Ow!" Claire groaned and pushed Ryan off of her. "Where did he get his license from? The back of a cereal box?"

The door slid open and they were pushed out. They were outside a small apartment building. It was in rally bad shape. Paint was falling off, the roof had a hole that was covered with a large blue tarp, windows were broken, and the structure didn't look sturdy.

One of the men grunted and pushed them forward. They had to walk up three flights of stairs until they reached apartment #352. The room was better than the outside. Ryan and Claire were led to a small blah bedroom with two beds. Their arms were yanked behind them and bound. Each were thrown onto a bed. The men laughed before leaving and locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter Three

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Three_

HAPPY BELATED B-DAY DancinThroughLife!

* * *

Claire sighed, "Just when I thought being the President's daughter couldn't get any worse."

Ryan was too busy struggling with the tight rope that bound his arms but replied, "It can't be that bad. Besides this situation."

Claire cranked looked at him, "Apparently you don't know how many situations I get put into. This isn't the first time."

Ryan couldn't help but feel bad for her. She wasn't very old and had been in situations like this one before.

"We'll get out of here." He tried to reassure her.

Claire began to chuckle. Ryan gave her a weird look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I saved your ass."

The door to the room opened and Claire was yanked to her feet. The man still wore his ski mask.

"Time for some fun," The man hissed into her ear.

Claire turned her head away when she smelt his breath. "Hey buddy… it's called mouthwash and toothpaste."

She was smacked across the face for her smart-ass remark. The man dragged her out of the room and locked the door behind them. Claire was brought to another bedroom. She fought the whole way there. All there was in the room was a metal chair, come more rope and a camera.

'_Here we go again,'_ Claire thought.

The man pushed her down into the chair. He lifted her arms over the back of the chair. With the other rope, he secured her chest to the back of the chair and tied her ankles together. Satisfied with his work, he left her alone. Claire began fumbling with the ropes. All attempts were futile.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened again. Claire looked up and saw a man with short light brown hair and lifeless gray eyes enter. He was very buff. By the way he looked, she figured he was the head honcho and the brains behind the operation.

The man gave her a cold smile and pulled out a folding metal chair that was behind the camera. He sat on the chair so that his chest could lay against the back of the chair. He rested his arms on the top and just stared at her. Claire just looked at him confused.

"Let me guess." Claire started. "You want some money from my father or something stupid."

The man just smiled. He never said a word.


	5. Chapter Four

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Ryan was getting tired and sore. His wrists were raw and bleeding from the rope. All his attempts at freeing himself didn't work. Moments later Claire was thrown back onto her bed. Her lip was split open.

"What happened?" Ryan asked once the door shut.

"I had a staring contest with the boss. Next thing I know he slapped me. Now I'm here."

"Seems strange."

"What?"

"That they didn't do something worse to you. Or that they didn't take a picture of video of you wanting your father's money."

"They had a camera in the room. Maybe that's why he slapped me."

Two of the men came back in with a tray of food. They quickly untied Claire and Ryan's hands.

"Eat," One of them ordered, "And don't try anything stupid."

Again they left Ryan and Claire glaring at their retreating forms. Both of them rubbed their wrists. For a few minutes they stared at the food.

"This had better not be our last meal or anything." Claire mumbled.

"Probably not. They need you alive."

"But they don't need you. You're alive cause I stopped them."

"They're keeping me alive so you don't try anything."

Claire wearily picked up the tuna sandwich before eating it. Ryan just had some potato chips.

The boss of the kidnappers watched them from a hidden camera in the attic. The two men walked in.

"What do we do now?" one of them asked.

"We wait. If we don't get our demands in two hours, use the cop to get the girl more eager to get daddy to pay." The boss rasped.

The two nodded and left. The boss smirked and leaned into the television.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update and it's not very long. I have a brain fart. The next chapter will be the same length or shorter. Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Five

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Five_

This is a short chapter. Sorry about that.

* * *

The boss sat there staring at the screen. He watched as Claire paced around the room. Sure he couldn't hear what they were saying; he partly read their lips.

Sighing, he sat back in the chair. He picked up the steak knife from the table the television was on. He ran his finger up the side of the blade. Then he ran it down the sharp blade. The blade moved down to his palm. A long thin line from the top of his middle finger to the end of his palm. Blood slowly seeped out of the wound.

The boss drew his attention back to the screen.

_Soon_ he told himself. _Soon_.

He stabbed the blade into the wooden table. He picked up an old photo of him and Claire's father. On the back read "_Adrian and Jason's first day of high school."_ Jason was Claire's father.

Adrian scoffed. In his pocket he pulled out a lighter. He flipped open the top and pressed the button. Blue flames came shooting out with a loud hiss. He put the end of the picture onto it. Slowly it burned. First Jason's face then Adrian. He let go of the last corner as it burned.

"It's a two-in-one deal." he mumbled to himself. "Not only is he the president who's going to pay for his daughter's death but… I get to watch him in the process."

Adrian chuckled and changed the channel on the TV. It was of the president's living room. Jason sat on his couch holding his head in his hands. His wife sat next to him trying to comfort him.

"I can't wait until the next episode where he finds his daughter dead in the river." he chuckled.

Again he flipped the channel back to Claire and Ryan.


	7. Chapter Six

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Six_

_I've been a busy little beaver over the last few days. So I probably won't update for a week. I need a break from writing._

* * *

Claire and Ryan were looking around the room for a way to escape. The only window would not open. Ryan put all his strength into opening the window. It didn't even budge.

The door to the room swung open. Three masked men walked in, two with shotguns. The three walked over to Claire and Ryan. The men's eyes stared angrily at Claire.

"It's been two hours and your father still hasn't paid." the one without a gun said.

"Well getting three million dollars takes time," Claire pointed out.

"Time we don't have."

"You're just too impatient."

One of the men with a gun growled at her, "Come on. Move."

Ryan and Claire were taken to the room Claire was taken to before. Only now there were two wooden chairs instead of the metal chair. They were pushed into the chairs, their arms cuffed to the chair's arms. Their ankles were cuffed to the chair also.

Adrian walked in the room as one of the men finished cuffing Ryan's ankle to the chair.

"Glad to see you again Miss Aubrey." Adrian gave a crooked smile.

"Can't say the same thing about you." Claire muttered.

Adrian motioned for the three men to leave. They silently obeyed. Adrian locked the door after them. He grabbed the metal folding chair and faced them. He sat on it with his feet on the seat and his butt on the top of the chair. He leaned in, resting his elbows on his knees. Again he just stared at them.

"Not this again," Claire groaned.

Adrian flashed a smile, "I'm just thinking my dear."

"About what?" Ryan was almost afraid to ask.

"My next move."

Claire sighed, "Shouldn't you have this all figured out _before_ you do it?"

Adrian chuckled. "I don't want anyone to know my next move. But the end is… obvious."

"So you're thinking this up as you go along?"

"Basically."

* * *

Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Having his daughter missing was stressing him out. He was trying his best to pay the kidnappers but the cops were telling him not to. Two hours had gone by and he couldn't pay the ransom. His only daughter must surely be dead by now. He failed her.

He looked around the empty living room. His wife was looking at Claire's photo albums crying her eyes out. Jason couldn't say anything to make her feel better. The only thing to do was lie. Lie to himself and his family. Keep hoping she was alive.

"Mr. Aubrey…" someone said next to him.

Jason looked up. His sad face quickly turned to a death glare. He stood up, his hands clenched into fists. Claire's bodyguard stood a few inches away from him. The bodyguard's eyes were sorry.

"How could you?" Jason asked. "How could you let my daughter come to Miami without you?"

"It wasn't my fault. She told me she was going to Cape Cod for spring break." the bodyguard said.

"Don't you dare blame this on my daughter!"

The bodyguard grew angry, "It was her fault!"

"It's yours for being tricked so easily!"

"Cause your little angel is actually the devil in disguise!"

"That's it! Marc… you're fired. Get out of my sight."

The bodyguard scoffed and left.

Jason looked at the floor before sitting back down. His perfect little world was slowly crumbling.

* * *

Adrian got up from the chair and headed over to a table. Claire and Ryan looked at him. He kept picking up things and putting them down again.

"Have you ever seen _Hostel_?" Adrian asked out of the blue.

Claire and Ryan didn't say anything.

Adrian turned around with a saw, "Let's see how much pain I can bring with a saw."


	8. Chapter Seven

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Seven_

_Sorry about this chapter. I was mad when I wrote it. Well most of it. A little weird. Well enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

Jason couldn't stand it anymore! It had been two days since his daughter had been taken. He hadn't heard anything else for a demand to let his daughter go. Horatio walked up to Jason. Jason stood up and stared at the CSI.

"Lieutenant…" he said. "What happens next?"

"We'll find them." Horatio simply said. He was slowly losing faith that Ryan and Claire were still alive.

"I can't stand this! Not knowing what's happening to my baby. Not knowing if she's alive. I need to know."

"Mr. Aubrey… I promise we will find whoever's behind this."

* * *

Claire let out a shrill scream as the saw connected with her shoulder. The blade didn't go far but it went deep enough to keep bleeding. She groaned and fresh tears strolled down her cheeks.

Adrian sickly chuckled. He watched as the blood dripped off the blade onto the hardwood floor. He walked over to Ryan. He barely put the blade against Ryan's shoulder. Slowly he moved the blade down his arm. Ryan flinched as Adrian pushed the edge into the back of his hand.

Violently, Adrian slashed at Ryan, shredding his shirt. He bellowed in pain. Fresh cuts showed up on his arms. Many deep gashes appeared in his chest, staining his yellow shirt crimson. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Some thin cuts showed up on his face.

"Stop it!' Claire weakly yelled.

Adrian stopped and looked at her. "Why would I do that? We're having so much fun together."

He walked back over to Claire, a freaky grin on his face. He caresses her cheek with the teeth of the saw. Blood trickled out of the new wound. Claire shivered at the cold touch. Adrian walked out of sight. The saw clunk when it hit the floor. Some other things hit the floor.

He walked up behind Claire. He held up a large knife. All he did was stare at it. Chuckling he walked back in front of them.

"You know… I just had another brilliant idea." he said.

Adrian took the knife and stabbed the arm of Claire's chair just missing her. Ryan fought the extreme amount of pain flowing through his body to glare at the crazed man. Adrian pulled out a handcuff key. Once he freed Ryan, he yanked him out of the chair, applying another set of handcuffs. The two of them walked out of the room. Minutes went by before Adrian came back.

He freed her and did the same thing as Ryan. He tightly locked the handcuffs getting a low yelp from her.

Adrian stood behind her, whispering venomously in her ear. "Now the _real_ fun begins. I'm going to put you through hell. All for your father's mistakes. Make you beg for me to put a bullet in your head. I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

"I all ready do." Claire replied.

Adrian forcefully pushed her forward. Claire fell and smashed her head into the closed door. She gasped in pain, sliding down the wall. Some blood trickled down her forehead. Adrian opened the door, pulled her up by her hair, and out of the room to an unknown destination. One Claire didn't want to find out.

* * *

_Alright… I want to tell you about a CSI site. It's called_ "**The World Of CSI's"**. _I would like some of you to visit it. The link is at the bottom of my profile. The site is run by a friend of mine. I am on it by the name of _Psycho Child_. Please visit it and join!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

Adrian roughly pushed Claire down the dim hallway. Not a single door on either side. The hall seemed never ending. At the end was the door. A small amount of light came from under the door. There were three locks on the outside. One was a dead bolt and the other two were regular locks with keys. Adrian quickly unlocked the door. It creaked when he pushed it open.

Claire gasped at what she saw in the poorly lit room. Ryan hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The shackles looked like they would pull his arms out of the sockets if they were any higher. A few feet next to him was another pair of shackles. Claire guessed they were meant for her. Seconds later Adrian yanked her arms over her head and clicked the shackles around her wrists.

* * *

"Horatio." Eric called running over to him.

Jason perked up when he heard the CSI.

"The prints on the door belong to a Geoff Nickson."

"Where is Mr. Nickson?"

"121 North Ave."

Horatio and Eric drove over to 121 North Ave with a SWAT team. SWAT batted in the door. Right in front of it, Geoff laid dead, his throat slit. Eric sighed. Horatio walked through the living room to find another body. He reached into the man's pocket for an ID: _Corey Kinser._

"I guess they're not going to tell us anything." Eric said.

Horatio looked at the dead man's shoes. He noticed some foreign substance on their shoes, "They just did."

* * *

Claire and Ryan helplessly waited for Adrian to return. He returned with the knife he had earlier. He walked behind Claire, lifting up part of her shirt. He took the knife and dragged it across her shoulder blades. A thin red line appeared. It wasn't deep enough for blood to some out. Then he began to carve his initials into her back. Every line he made, Claire screamed. Some tears rolled down her cheeks. Warm blood streamed down her body.

Adrian stepped back to look at his work, "I've always wanted to do that."

"You're sick!" Ryan groaned.

Adrian smiled. "So I've been told."

He went over to Ryan and did the same thing to him only sliding the knife in deeper. Ryan finally screamed. His back felt like it was on fire.

"I love listening to people scream." Adrian said.

Claire and Ryan lost consciousness from all the pain and blood loss.


	10. Chapter Nine

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Nine_

I'm so happy Eric didn't die!

**DISCLAIMER: **DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI.

* * *

Claire slowly opened her eyes. She found she was still chained up to the ceiling. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about Ryan. A sigh escaped her when she saw him sill in the room next to her. The only person missing was Adrian. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

Claire scanned the room for cameras- the last thing she wanted to see. If Adrian knew she was awake, he'd come back and torture them some more. There wasn't any flashing red lights in any of the dark corners. That didn't mean there weren't any. With today's technology, it would be hard to tell if there were any. All she could do was hope she was paranoid.

_This goes _way _beyond paranoid. The time for that was back at the club,_ she thought. _This is the time for panic and for wishing I hadn't gotten rid of my bodyguard. He could have come in handy. And now because I had to be an idiot, Ryan's probably going to die. Not your best move, Claire._

Minutes went by and it seemed like hours. Adrian never returned.

_Maybe he didn't put a camera in this room._

Claire shook that thought away

_He doesn't seem like the type of the guy to do that. Or he's too confident that we'll be stuck here._

Beyond the shadows did lay a camera. Adrian was in fact watching them. Waiting for their next move. See their escape fail. Let them think they could get out. That he forgot them. They can build up their empire and Adrian will just tear it down.

"I'm very curious to see the plan." he chuckled.

He thought it'd be more fun to torment them with their strength up. Well… more fun for him.

* * *

"Ryan… Ryan!" Claire called over and over, getting no response.

She was beginning to get frustrated. If only she could kick him. The light bulb inside her head turned on.

_That's not a bad idea._

She couldn't reach him without swinging. When she got good momentum, she gave him a good, hard kick in the leg. He let out a low groan.

"Ryan? Are you awake now?" Claire asked.

"Why'd you kick me?" Ryan was still groaning.

"You weren't moving and I couldn't get a response from calling your name. At least kicking, you groaned."

While still swinging the rusty chains began to creak. Claire looked up at the breaking chain. A few forceful tugs and the shackles broke, some rusty metal cutting her hand. Startled from the unexpected breaking, Claire fell to the floor with a soft thud. Her back felt like it was on fire from landing on the cuts. She let out a small yelp.

"Wasn't expecting that." she muttered.

She stood up and walked over to Ryan. His shackles looked just as rusty. She grabbed the chain and put all her weight on it. This time she was ready for the snap.

Claire steadied Ryan before he could fall.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Not really."

Adrian clapped as he watched the TV. "Well done. Now the fun can start again."

He chuckled. He got out of his chair and headed for the door. As he exited the room, he pulled out his gun, cocking it, and heading it down the hall.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

Ryan was extremely weak from the torture. He got the worse of the two. He had his left arm over Claire's shoulder, leaning on her for support. Slowly, they made their way down the hall. They heard a door open and a gun cock farther up the hall. It was obvious who it was. Both of them went into the closest room. It was empty and dull.

Claire quickly locked the door. Ryan was now leaning on the wall. They held their breath as Adrian passed.

"Come on out! The fun has just begun!" Adrian screamed. "We're going to play on last game!"

"We're screwed! We're screwed!" Claire sobbed. "We are so screwed!"

"We'll be fine." Ryan tried to calm her down. He knew there was no way they'd get out of this. And if they did, it'd be a miracle.

Adrian stood outside the door. For a long time, no one moved. Suddenly, six rounds busted through the wooden door. Claire screamed. Both Ryan and Claire covered their head from flying wood.

"I promise it will be fun!" Adrian chuckled.

He pulled open the destroyed door. Before it was open all the way, Ryan pushed it into Adrian's face. He cried out in pain, stumbling backwards. Ryan and Claire took the opportunity to make a run for it. Adrian growled. Blood trickled down his broken nose and from a gash over his eye.

Ryan and Claire continued to run, looking back every so often. It wasn't the smartest thing to do. They ran to a dead end. Their captor looked like a demon; bloody face and a wicked evil grin. He had reloaded his gun. He fired two shots. One hit Claire in the abdomen and the other was lodged in Ryan's hip. Both fell to the floor. Ryan groaned in pain, applying pressure to the wound. Claire was shocked at what had happened. It took a while before the pain kicked in. She screamed from the great amount of pain.

Adrian walked over and kicked her in the head. Her screaming stopped. He walked over to Ryan. Ryan looked up frightened.

"That wasn't very nice." Adrian growled before kicking him in the head.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it.


	12. Important! READ!

**IMPORTANT!! READ!!**

This is very important. I know I haven't updated in a while. I didn't update last week cause my stupid brother got us grounded from the computer. I could only go on for school. Dad was looking over my shoulders when I was on so I couldn't sneak in a chapter or two. Now that I'm on I don't have time. In some classes I'm not doing so well. My grades suck (not the greatest in school. Just really lazy J )! So I have to work my ass off for the next few weeks. Then regents come up. Oh goodie.

With regents, that'll take about another week. So we're talking like a month before I can post again. Maybe every now and then I will. But sorry if I don't. Too many projects and so little time (I'm such a slacker!). Too many final exams added onto the regents. **SO MUCH STRESS!!**

Again sorry. I'll try to get writing asap.


	13. Chapter Eleven

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

Adrian sat in a chair on the other side of a table from a pissed off Horatio Caine and Eric Delko. The evidence from Cory Kinser and Geoff Nickson led back to Adrian's house of hell. Adrian had turned himself in. Eric and Horatio checked out his house. They found blood all over the house and bloody knives. A closet door had been destroyed by bullets. The only things missing were Claire and Ryan.

"Where are they?" Eric glared.

Adrian's reply was a smirk.

"We know you took them."

"Well of course you do! I told you!"

Eric was getting madder. He punched the table. "Tell us where they are!"

"Eric… calm down." Horatio said.

"That's no way to talk to me. Especially seeing as you want information from me. You keep doing that and they'll be dead long before you find them. If you ever do." Adrian chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Horatio calmly asked.

"In a couple of hours they'll run out of oxygen. Or maybe they'll drown first. Who knows?"

Eric and Horatio began to think of all the places near water where he could hide them. There were just too many places in Miami where Ryan and Claire could be.

Horatio looked at Adrian's shoes. They looked brand new. _He must have changed before he came. Didn't want us to find something. We need to find those clothes. _"Eric… I need to speak with you."

Eric glared at Adrian before leaving behind Horatio. "What is it?"

"His shoes are brand new. I bet all his clothes are. I need you to find where he hid them."

Eric let out a heavy sigh. He left without saying a word.

* * *

Claire began to come to. When she opened her eyes she was greeted only with darkness. When she tried to move she felt excruciating pain. It took a minute for her to remember what happened. Her hand instantly went to the wound. It felt like it had been stitched up. The wound was on fire and hurt whenever she touched it. she thought. 

She tried to reach for Ryan but her hand ended up hitting wood on both sides. She ran her hand on what was underneath her. She was laying in at least an inch of water. She started to get scared. When she tried to sit up she just hit her head on some more wood.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

Claire tried to push the top of the wooden box open but it felt like something heavy was on top of it.

"Help!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, praying for someone to hear her. "Someone help!"

She began banging on the lid. "Help! Somebody help me! Please!"

Nobody heard her and it finally started to set in. Nobody was ever going to hear her, no matter how loud she screamed or banged on the box. Tears rolled down her face and sobs got caught in her throat.


	14. Chapter Twelve

__

Road Rage

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Claire took in a deep breath, which might not have been such a great idea. "Calm down, Claire. Everything's fine. Except for the foot of water."

She let out the breath, again not such a great idea. It was surprising that there hadn't been one sound since she'd woken up. No church bells, train whistles, school bells, or animals. If she was buried alive she would have heard something by now. With the water underneath her getting higher and higher she wasn't sure she was buried _underground_ anymore.

* * *

Ryan groaned in pain as he woke up. He hissed in pain, his hip was on fire. His shirt was drenched in blood. When he felt the wound he noticed it was patched up poorly. The stitches felt like nylon thread. He doubt they would hold for long. Adrian probably just wanted them to stay as he suffered.

He wondered why his back felt wet… soaking wet. Out of fright he quickly sat up, only to smack his head against wood. He hissed again. After investigating his surroundings he found himself trapped in a very small wooden box. What he wanted to know was how the water was getting in. Quickly he ran his fingers down the sides of the box. Three holes were drilled into the sides that only allowed little water in.

Ryan searched in his pockets and found a small flash light.

"Well this is great." he muttered.

He began pounding on the lid. Nothing was going to make it budge. Dozens of tons of water held it in place. (haha… so evil!)

* * *

"Horatio!" Eric called running over to his boss.

Horatio glanced at him. "Eric…"

"We found his clothes in a dumpster a few miles away from here. Ran the trace on his sneakers. This guy is one twisted bastard. They're somewhere in Devil's Lake."

* * *

Alright that was very short but it's from the top of my head. Check out my site. It's called Writers USA. Just click on the link on my profile. Please join. Might update faster. And if you do join post. It's for people who like CSI and want to talk about CSI. You can also post an original story of yours if you'd like. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

_

Road Rage

_

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Horatio and Eric arrived at Devil's Lake. It looked like it went on for miles in every direction. The water was brown and murky. There was no way of looking to the bottom.

"How are we going to find them? The lake goes on for miles and there's no way we can see the bottom of the lake." Eric asked. "It'll take hours with divers."

"Adrian probably didn't have a boat so…" Horatio started to say, "Ryan and Claire are probably near the shore."

* * *

Ryan was doing better than Claire with the whole situation. He was scared but not freaking out as much as Claire. Something small kept hitting the side of the box (they're just big wooden boxes that Adrian made). He shinned the flash light at his feet. Floating at the top of the water was his cell phone! He twisted into an awkward position and managed to grab his phone. Ryan thought to himself. 

Sure it worked there just wasn't any service.

For the first time since he had been awake he head something. Some kind of motor. It was coming from above. Something was muffling the sound.

I'm underwater!

Again he pounded on the lid. "Hey! I'm down here! Someone help!"

* * *

Horatio waited in a motor boat as Eric and several other divers began to search. None of them heard Ryan's cries for help.

* * *

Claire found it getting harder to breath. Not only from the lack of oxygen but now the water was so high only he face was above the water. She was so tired. Her lungs burned from all her screaming. Pretty soon the water would be over her mouth and she'd drown. she thought and tears rolled down her cheeks again, 

The water finally filled the box. Claire sucked in as much air as she could.

* * *

"Someone help! I'm here!" Ryan continued to scream. 

He kept getting mouthfuls of water. No one was hearing him.

Maybe it's not even Horatio. They're not going to find me in time.

He managed to get some air into his lungs as the water consumed him.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

Eric continued to search the murky waters for the two bodies. He was sure by now they were dead. The flashlight didn't penetrate anything down there. Just when he was about to give up hope something flashed as his flashlight went over it. He moved the flashlight back over the thing. It was a wooden box with heavy chains holding it down! 

_That's got to be one of them!_ Eric thought.

He went back to the surface and took his mouthpiece. "I found them Horatio! Their in wooden boxes with chains holding them down!"

* * *

Ryan's lungs were burning. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his breath.

_Find me, please!_ He repeated in his head. _I don't know how much long I can hold my breath!_

* * *

Horatio handed Eric and another officer bolt cutters. Eric and four other officers dove back down. It took them a few minutes to find the boxes again. Eric struggled with getting the bolt cutters to keep from floating. Underwater, it wasn't very easy to cut the thick chains. After three crucial minutes the chains were cut. Eric scrambled to get the chains off the cover.

He opened it. Ryan lifelessly floated out of the box. Eric caught him and quickly swam to the top. He looked to the right and saw one of the officers emerge with Claire. She was like Ryan. A EMS boat sped over towards them. They pulled Ryan and Claire into the boat and began performing CPR.

_Come on, Ryan. You and Claire can pull through. Come on Man!_ Eric screamed in his head as all the attempts to revive them failed.

* * *

The next chapter will be longer, I promise. And it might be the last chapter.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

Claire and Ryan were rushed down the hospital's busy hallways on stretchers. Every now and then they stopped breathing. Horatio and Eric were told to wait in the waiting room. They watched as the two of them were rolled down the hallways and pushed into the ER. Calleigh and Jason joined them in the waiting room.

For hours they waited in the waiting room. Jason was crying in his hands. The thought of losing his daughter was killing him. He wouldn't know what to do if she died.

After 6 long hours, a doctor clothed in scrubs came up to them. Everyone stood up. His brown eyes were sad.

"I have some good and bad news." he sighed.

"The good news is both of them are alive. Ryan will make a full recovery."

"What about Claire?" Jason asked, fearing the answer.

"She has so brain damage. Her brain was cut off from oxygen for too long."

"What are you saying?"

"There's no way to tell if she'll recover or not."

Jason fell into his seat. "Oh my god…"

"You can see them now. Ryan's awake but a little out of it from the pain medication."

"Thank you." Eric said as they headed towards the rooms.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_Road Rage_

_Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

Ryan laid on the hospital bed, his eyes closed. Various machines and I.V.s were attached to him. His chest slowly rose and fell. He looked like he had been to hell and back. He turned his head a little when the CSIs entered. A small smile crawled onto his face. 

"How you feeling?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan chuckled. "Better than the last couple of days. How's Claire?"

Calleigh's eyes shifted to the floor. "She's in a coma from brain damage. Doctors don't know if she'll recover."

Ryan's head began to pound. "Did you get Adrian?"

"He turned himself in." Eric smiled.

* * *

Jason entered Claire's room. She laid on her bed, motionless. He'd think she was dead if he didn't see her chest rising and falling. It pained him to see her like this. He couldn't even think about the worse case scenario. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his daughter. He picked up her pale hand in his and lightly held onto it. 

"I'm so sorry," he sniffled. "I never meant for this to happen."

Horatio appeared at the door. He leaned in the door frame.

"I should have kept a better eye on her. Should have giving her more security." Jason said to him.

"You didn't know that would happen."

"But I should have seen it coming."

Jason turned around to look at Horatio, still holding onto Claire's hand, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Dad?" a weak voice called, barely audible.

Jason's eyes widened. He felt a soft squeeze on his hand. He turned around and looked at Claire. Her dark blue eyes were opened and she stared at him.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't blame you."

Jason gave his daughter a tight bear hug. Claire groaned softly.

"Sorry." Jason said. "I forgot about your wounds."

"It's fine."

* * *

A few weeks later, both Ryan and Claire were released from the hospital. While in prison, Adrian was killed by a shank. No one knows who killed him.

The End

* * *

Thanks for all of you who reviewed. I'll have over a hundred reviews once people review for this chapter. Yey! I would have updated sooner but my computer crashed. Now that I've finished this story I can start a new story. Hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
